Sing Along
by Protagonist Hiro
Summary: Two updates! One, an ode from a master to his pet. Two, a RobinStarfire-esque love song, told in the style of an old English ballad (weird, no). Dedicated to those who've been waiting for HttT. As always, please R&R!
1. Funeral Song

**Funeral Song**

Some days I think your smile could wake the dead

And your lion curls could choke all our fair throats

But perhaps I'm just insane instead.

And sometimes my eyes flash cross your head

And I see your words as simply something you wrote.

But perhaps I'm just insane instead.

Glass eyes shatter as you lie awake in bed

And some doors away I think I hear them break.

Some days I think your smile could wake the dead.

A thousand voices speak to me in six/eight time;

A million times a day I crack, and fix, and crack once more—

Perhaps I'm just insane instead.

You glow, you sing, you live, you said—

You sing the others moon-struck, kiss them quite insane.

Some days I think your smile could wake the dead.

Ink blots curl into all that I've read,

And patient I wait for this jealous moon's wan.

Some days I think your smile could wake the dead

But perhaps I'm just insane instead.

Author's Rambling: Behold, my first ever contribution to the wild world of fanfiction—a confusing villanelle that took (_checks clock_) seventeen minutes to write! I'm toying with the concept for an actual story, but I thought I should stick something up here anyway. The story requires a world of research, so I might as well try to build a reputation in the meantime.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and please, please review—it takes tops 30 seconds and it can really, _really _make a young girl's day. And now—to research! (_flies away and directly into a wall_)

With love and ice-cold fingers,

Protagonist Hiro


	2. Animal Instincts

Animal Instincts

* * *

your growl

--cold empty grave dirt where the naked grass grow—

rips through me

shreds through me

cuts me in half

and both those halves fly off in the wind

and i wave them good-bye

'idiot', i think you say

your eyes flashing fire and ice

your fangs dripping fresh blood as you look at me

new prey

fresh meat on a butcher's table

dead blood frying on a greasy pan

something weak

something small

something only meat

it hurts.

'you ruined everything'

your voice cracks like fire inside my head

claws whipping flesh from bone

it hurts.

a lot.

i don't think that you know...

'you did not tell him,' argues my ally

raising her plumes and growing to her full height

a cobra ready to strike fact with reason

the best that she knows how

the others are looking at us now

globs of peach confetti against a crow-feather stage

their eyes shooting holes into my already battered halves

which fall like leaves to the stage and lay there

dead and forgotten

skins ragged from far too much use

'no excuse,' you say to my companion

why are you so mad?

the rot of rage comes off of you and i know—

i _know—_

you want to stuff it down

snuff it out

be ashamed

but that won't work.

i don't think that you know...

'Perfect excuse,' she snaps

and inside you shrink back

hissing, spitting, at the sudden sting

you stand staring and she stands staring

masters eye-to-eye claw-to-fang

trying to make the other your pet

vying for territory

clawing ripping biting bloodshed

blood pounds in ears and gushes from shoulders

throats rip from screams and lungs cram air out and in again

and blood pours from everywhere

metallic in your mouths and eyes

and the sweat is cold and fierce and soaking

and the blood is just everywhere

everywhere everywhere

--inside of your heads.

i don't know why someone's fighting for me, even if its just staring.

i don't know why i don't fight for myself, even if just in words.

i just don't think you know,

that's all;

that i feel you all the time.

that i feel everyone all of the time.

that i can smell every feeling before you burn it out,

that i can hear every noise you say inside your head,

that if how you are means you feel nothing at all,

then how i am means i feel everything

all at once

all the time

everywhere

every day.

i don't think that you know...

"fine!" you say, taking one last snap at her throat before retreating your territory,

stalking off into the night of the hallway,

bitter salted metal floods my mouth and your soul,

and i know that you know you hate to know you're wrong.

"Beast Boy?" asks my ally, in a quiet coo,

and i begin my slow change back to a human voice

--You're not really wrong—

and it's like a pillow's been pushed over all my senses,

--You just don't—

smothering them, smothering me,

--See—

and I begin to realize

in a vague wisp of morphing shadow

That I can't feel you any more.

"Beast Boy!" says Starfire, raising her voice, then seeing his back and lowering it again, her face softening as she does so.

"Are you all right, friend Beast Boy?"

He turns around and smiles.

"Of course, dude! I always am!"

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Hmm...I don't think I like this one as much as the first. Raven's little villanelle was meant to be a one-shot anyway; I think getting reviewed by two of my fanfiction mentors inspired me to move on (thanks be to SuNsHiNe 10 and Lost Inside!! Not to mention justin sane and PirateChick...man, you guys all rock).I don't know if I could make the villanelle into a fulfledged fanfic, though, like I've said, a fulfledged fanfic is coming...just not quite yet ;; So please be on the look out for it and review when it does come...I think it'll probably focus on Raven and/or Beast Boy when it does (that's right, I'm a shipper; so sue me, I'm keepin' the faith!)

The concept behind this one was "Gee, I wonder what writing from Beast Boy in animal form would be like?" and I think in that I failed (the thought process was _waaaaaaaay _too coordinated for an animal, even if I did kinda, y'know, forgo punctuation.) I don't know if I mentioned this in the A/N for Raven's villanelle, but I'm really not a poet _at all_; I'm much, much more of just a writer of regular prose, and I think that comes across in the formatting for this one. Also, does Beast Boy ever call Starfire "dude"? Hmmm....In any case, what's going on in this poem (in case you couldn't figure out from my confusing non-stop imagery; you won't have been the first, trust me) is Raven is mad at Beast Boy (again) for some reason (again) and Starfire has finally had enough and tries to defend him. They get into a stare-down and Starfire actually wins (which I think if Star was P.O.'d enough she could do it), and Raven stalks off while Starfire nervously checks on Beast Boy.

...Woot!!

Once again, reviews are almost always what manage to keep me going (see this chapter for example). Even if it's just a few words, please review. If you didn't like it, _please _leave constructive criticism. Probably the only thing I appreciate more than a good review is constructive criticism. NOTE! That's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not flames. Saying "I hate it, I hate you, go die" isn't going to help me write better, contrary to the beliefs of some. In any case, thanks for taking the time to read, and once again these poems are a bit of a pass time until I get my actual story up.

With love and steamy Ramen (mmmm...),

Protagonist Hiro

p.s. Man, did any of you catch Spellbound last night? Much as I love a bit of BB/Raven possible-fluff (and god knows we get so little of it I'm leaping on what scraps I do receive), is it just me or did the writers just kind of forget about that whole Ravenshowing emotionthings explode plot point? (_furtive glance_)


	3. Metal Orange or Requiem for a Dream

**Metal Orange**

**or**

**Requiem for a Dream **

* * *

Spring is frozen.

Wrapped in wire,

Cased in wind,

Damned in metal and chains—

(this has to work, this _has _to work)

Tied up,

Jack-in-the-Box,

Slam shut slam,

Trip on lead post,

Toss to the seas,

Watch black box fall.

Listen to moaning guts tighten and contract,

Tighten and contract, tighten and contract,

Then guts stop moaning.

Then guts stop.

Then he's happy—he's _so _happy,

Shiny-happy, dancing down the street,

Picking flowers, singing songs,

Like an idiot he's so damn happy,

His mask comes off and he can see again,

See something else besides metal orange,

Day in, day out, metal orange,

His eyes stung red with metal orange,

So much it hurt to blink, to move, to think

Of anything—anything at all!—

Excepting metal orange.

Summer's fallen.

Breathed in hard,

Breathed out fear,

Desperate on rooftop at night,

(this has to work, this _has _to work)

White-eyed,

Little black fox,

Shoot to kill,

Trip on lead post,

Fall to the rocks,

Watch black heart fall.

Listen to squelching lungs tighten and contract,

Tighten and contract, tighten and contract,

Then lungs stop squelching.

Then lungs stop.

Then he's happy—he's _so _happy,

Shiny-happy, dancing down the street,

Kissing kittens, sing-a-longs,

Like an idiot he's so damn happy,

His mask comes off and he can see again,

See something else besides metal orange

Day in, day out metal orange,

His eyes stung red with metal orange,

So much it hurt to breath, to eat, to hate,

Anything—anything at all!—

Excepting metal orange.

Winter's fortune.

Hand scarred,

Heart charred,

Seeing four corners of World,

(this has to work, this _has to work_)

Blood tear

Stupid old pox

See bird run

Trip on lead post

Fly through the sky

Watch black night fall.

Listen to sobbing eyes tighten and contract,

Tighten and contract, tighten and contract,

Then eyes stop sobbing.

Then eyes stop.

Then he's happy—he's so happy;

Everyone's laughing, everyone's singing,

Everyone's just okay all over,

Like a person he's so damn happy,

His mask comes off and he can see again,

See something else besides metal orange

Day in, day out metal orange,

His eyes stung red with metal orange,

So much it hurt to breath, to love, to see,

Anything—anything at all!—

Excepting metal orange.

A/N: _(stares wide-eyed at the two pages of text; eyes slowly shift towards audience, who, after a three-second pause, begin throwing various household appliances) _Gack! _(dodges toaster) _I'm really, really sorry about that guys! The apology being for:

1. The ridiculously long break (to plea my defense, last week was tech week alias "Hell Week" for the school musical of which I am a part; try having your average school day go from 8:00 AM-12:00 AM—it ain't pretty). If I'd known Thetard (director; kleptomaniac; grand ol' bitch) was going to go so damn gung-ho on us I'd have posted a warning about it on the A/N for _Animal Instincts_. Until then, all I can do is plead the fifth. _(sweatdrops),_

and

2. The awkwardness of this chapter. Really, I'm still not that pleased with it, and I've edited the thing like five times. Robin...is a character of which I know very little, really. Mostly my heart bleeds for the boy, which I think comes across in the poem. But still—and I'll admit this now—the characters which take up most of my in-depth wonderings are BB and Raven. I want this collection...random...thingy...to have bits of _all _the Titans in it; but, yeah. The Rae/BB/Rae-slash-BB poems are probably going to be the best. That, and I feel bad about having Robin kill himself. Normally, my poems aren't this fatalistic; it was just the only way to really end the poem, since the Slade vs. Robin game of cat and mouse never seems to really end. Now that I think about it, though, it doesn't seem like something Robin would do in the first place. OOC...woo... But then again, they've tried to kill Slade how many times now? Jeez...I'd get a little frustrated too. In any case, I wanna update something so.......and now I'm rambling. _(sweatdrops)_

Review, and you get a virtual cookie! And my love! And a virtual cookie!! Come on...what's better that love and a virtual cookie? ...Don't answer that.

Thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter (I think that was Sunny and...PirateChick? Sorry, I don't have the internet hooked up up here; I'll check in a sec), and I promise I'll have an update for you probably in a couple days, so check back soon!

With love and Franz Ferdinand,

Protagonist Hiro


	4. Darling Dear

**Darling Dear**

**

* * *

**

Please, oh please, don't shake with fear,

Darling dear.

Prick the flesh and hide the mirror,

Darling dear.

Boil the tea and come o'er here,

Darling dear.

Breath in and beat out the fear,

Darling dear.

Scarlet curls just frame the leer,

Darling dear.

Picture purple start to sear,

Darling dear.

Blood comes rain with ev'ry gear,

Darling dear.

Creatures cannot be sincere,

Darling dear.

Do not try to squelch a cheer,

Darling dear.

After all, the time is near,

Darling dear.

Remember: do not listen, hear,

Darling dear.

Empty eyes see much more clear,

Darling dear.

Live on blood and sleep on fear,

Darling dear.

Tender slap away the tear,

Darling dear.

Very grateful surely we're,

Darling dear.

Please, oh please, don't shake with fear,

Darling dear.


	5. The Ballad of Koriand'r

_Author's Note(s): Seeing as this is based upon old English ballads, it may work better read aloud. I vaguely had a tune to this…Which is rather scary. The whole thing is basically me experimenting—inspirations include 'The Children' ballads, esp. 'The Ballad of Tam Lin', which I do not own seeing as they were made up sometime in the 14th century. Also, since formatting on FF is BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE (/mutters to herself grimly/) I've italicized every other verse so that it is (slightly) clearer. Enjoy! –P_

_The Ballad of Koriand'r_

* * *

_**verse 1.**_

O once a young maid skipping came

Her hair all bathed in fire,

For her ambition e're to tame.

(She sought her Heart's Desire.)

_Though ev'ry tale of ev'ry lass_

_'Tis born in this same way_

_The heart of a star is clear as glass_

_And sweet and gold as hay._

Outside she was silver and spring

Inside 'twas Wind and Wire

But one alone made her heart sing

Her beautiful Heart's Desire!

_**Refrain: O, parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme,**_

_**Rosemary, thyme and tea!**_

_**I am away to my true love mine,**_

_**I'll ask no leave of thee!**_

_**verse 2.**_

'Young maid, young maid, do slow your steps!'

Her friend the blackbird cries.

'A promise e're has not been kept;

Do not take heart in lies!'

_'My will, my will, 'tis my own!_

_My Daddie gave it me!_

_I'll go and seek my Heart's Desire,_

_And ask no leave of thee!'_

_**Chorus: The star has kilted her red mantle**_

_**A bit above the knee**_

_**And she has braided her scarlet hair**_

_**A bit above her bree…**_

_**Starfire's away to her Heart's Desire**_

_**As fast as she can flee!**_

_**verse 3.**_

She tarried East and tarried West

And searched the days full-speed

But soon the search seemed full of jest,

The people full of greed.

_For from the Faerie-land she came_

_From Faerie-land she fleed_

_And every hour the words did blur_

_And so her heart did bleed._

Till finally she spied among

Her good companions three

Her Heart's Desire, liver and lung,

Yet all the Earth to she!

_**Refrain: Parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme,**_

_**Rosemary, thyme, and tea!**_

_**I am away to my true love mine;**_

_**I'll ask no leave of thee!**_

_**verse 4.**_

'Young maid, young maid, do not be sore!'

She heard the green man cry.

'I've lost myself a love before;

Soon all souls say "good-bye!"'

_'My will, my will, 'tis my own!_

_My Daddie gave it me!_

_I'll go and love my Heart's Desire,_

_And ask no leave of thee!'_

_**Chorus: The star has kilted her red mantle**_

_**A bit above the knee**_

_**And she has braided her scarlet hair**_

_**A bit above her bree…**_

_**Starfire's away to her Heart's Desire**_

_**As fast as she can flee!**_

_**verse 5.**_

Soon she and her Heart's Desire

Became as thick as thieves

And soon her soul soared higher than

The thickest elder leaves.

_Still as one eye said, 'Tis fine'_

_The other did not agree._

_And Star would weep and tear and pine_

_For her heart to be freed._

For though a friend her heart did love

A lover her heart admired!

And her desire for a heart thereof

Was all her heart desired.

_**Refrain: Parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme,**_

_**Rosemary, thyme and tea!**_

_**I am away to my true love mine—**_

_**I'll ask no leave of thee!**_

_**verse 6.**_

'Young maid, young maid, the dead you'll wake!'

Her friend the machine cried.

'I know your love you're bound to take,

And I know that we tried.'

_'Young man, young man, do understand,'_

_said the lover she._

_'Though many wings I'm bound to break_

_More love will give to me.'_

_**Chorus: The star has kilted her red mantle**_

_**A bit above the knee**_

_**And she has braided her scarlet hair**_

_**A bit above her bree…**_

_**Starfire's away to her Heart's Desire**_

_**As fast as she can flee!**_

* * *

Author's Note(s): Okay, yeah, that was weird. But gimme a break-- I'm experimenting here! And something about Starfire screams "fantasy", so a slightly (okay, _really_) fantastic style seemed appropriate for her.

Remember-- reviews do make the heart grow fonder! Erm, please? And thank you! (/insert cheesy wink right here/)

With love and Rasputina,

Paiga!


End file.
